An Enemy in Need
by ChimeGloss
Summary: Prince Yao gets attacked by a group of pirates and becomes Captain Kirkland's hostage. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one~_**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Prince Yao leaned against the railing of the ship, staring off into the ocean. The sunlight danced playfully amongst the waves, creating undulating patterns that never seemed to end or repeat. Quite annoying actually, but what can one do? It was the ocean. He turned his eyes away from the dark green water crashing against the ship to the two other ships beside them. His father was on the one to the right, and his mother to the left. They traveled in different ships due to law. Each royalty had their own crew and were their own captain.<p>

Yao sighed. He never really liked being out at sea.

"Prince Yao! What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!"

Yao turned to see his top servant, who he called HK for short, bowing before him.

"I'll be fine HK. I know how to take care of myself, aru." Yao replied.

"But your hi-"

"No buts, HK!" Yao lowered his voice. "I'll be fine."

HK nodded and bowed as he quickly disappeared out of sight.

Sighing once again, Yao turned and that's when he noticed that there was something half hidden behind the waves of the ocean. Curious, he walked closer to get a better view. He stopped. What was this? He watched as a stranger's ship came into view. The ship's outline were visible in the growing darkness. He closed his eyes, steadying himself.

"Pirates." he whispered.

These were strangers. Strangers approaching royal ships. Yao was not about to let this happen. When no one was in the watch tower, it was his protocol to alert his crew of danger. If they were friendly, then no harm done. But if they were enemies, it would be important to his crew to have the warning. Yao closed his eyes and thought of his parents beside him. The king and queen. Didn't they have people in watch towers? Why hadn't they seen the intruder already? Opening his eyes, he tucked the book that he had under his arm and stuck his pinkies in his mouth. He wanted to let out the ear-splitting whistle that was taught to all the crew members. It could be heard even by his parent's crew and nobody would fail to come and see what he wanted. He was just about to whistle when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," something hard and cold pressed against his neck. After a moment of its pressure, he realized what it was, a knife. He froze.

"Hands out of your mouth, your highness." the voice said mockingly. He dropped his hands, careful not to hit the man who controlled his life, presently. "Well, well, well, not so much in control anymore, are we?"

The man turned Yao back around and he saw his crew had all been captured. "I thought all you westerns were pretty good at fighting, I guess I was wrong." he let out a laugh.

Yao tried to fight from behind but that only resulted to the knife to his neck to be pushed harder. Yao yelped in pain as he watched a very small amount of his blood trickle down his neck.

"Prince Yao!" HK called in fear only to be pushed down by another pirate among the ship.

"Shut your trap."

Yao watched as the strangers took things from his ship. _His_. Lost in thought and anger, Yao did not notice that he had been tied with rope around his wrists.

"_How can we have been defeated so easily_?" he thought to himself. They have fought off many intruders before, but, that was only because people in the watch towers alerted them.

"What do you want?" Yao was able to ask even under pain. The pirate laughed.

"To kill you and your crew of course. Oh, and not to forget the wonderful king and queen." the pirated chuckled.

Yao grew worried. He could not let this happen to his crew. His crew was like his family. Especially HK.

"You can't do that!" Yao finally replied.

"We must, your highness. Orders from our captain."

"And who is this excuse for a captain?" Yao questioned.

"Him."

Yao looked beyond his crew and saw a man stepped onto the ship.

"Captain! We have captured the prince and the queen. The king was thrown overboard and is being fished out now."

The captain sighed. "Very well. Is this the king's ship I stand upon?"

"No cap'n. This be the prince's ship. And this here be the prince."

The pirate pushed Yao forward and made him stand before his captain.

The captain grabbed Yao's chin and made him look up so he was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, aren't you a beauty? More like a princess then a prince." he said. "Kill him, and his crew." he said harshly.

Yao's eyes widen. "Wait!" he called. "Y-you can take me. J-just leave my crew, aru."

The captain laughed. "And what makes you think I'm going to take that offer?"

Yao looked down. He didn't know how to reply.

The captain scratched his chin for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder how much your beloved parents would pay to get you back, my dear."

Yao stared at him and tried to figure out what he was thinking. He only laughed.

"Well, quite a lot because you are the prince." the captain thought some more. "Okay. We'll leave your crew and your king and queen. Only if you come with us and become our hostage."

"No!" HK called as he heard what the captain said. "I said shut your trap!" the pirate called again.

Yao shook his head in defeat. He had no other choice.

"Wonderful." he turned to his crew. "Wrap it up! We're boarding back to our ships. Long live the queen!"

The captain's crew yelled in victory as Yao watched them leave his ship, stealing almost everything valuable; including him.

"Captain Arthur, are you sure you want to do this?" the pirate that still held a knife to Yao's neck asked.

"Of course I do. Now let's go."

The pirate nodded and pushed Yao forward.

"Prince Yao!" he heard HK call from behind.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." he whispered.

oOoOo

Yao was pushed all the way into a dark room. All his limbs got chained to a wall. The captain came in and hovered only inches away from Yao. Yao spat in his face.

"Ugh! You worthless git!" Arthur slapped him across his face. "Never treat a captain like that. I could kill you in a heartbeat."

Yao just kept his head down.

"So now it's the silent treatment?"

No answer.

Arthur slapped him across the face again and laughed. "You're lucky your highness! You are staying in the best cabin here. Mine."

Yao looked around. The room was hardly see-able and was only lit by a dim candle.

"Enjoy your stay. I hope it's worth your troubles." Arthur laughed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First time writing something like this, so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two~**

* * *

><p>Yao rotated his hands, rubbing his wrists to the chains restricting him. Damn. The Chinese glared at everything around him as his heart pounded in hatred, thinking of the pirate. A day had passed since his crew was attacked. The room still was dark with only a fireplace lighting it. Since it was nighttime, no light shone through the windows.<p>

Then the door swung open and Arthur walked in carrying a tray of food, "Hello there, your highness." His emerald eyes were locked with Yao's angered ones. "Eat this." he commanded and dropped the tray he was carrying in front of him.

The prince looked away, not wanting to look at him any longer. Why would the pirate even bother to feed him? Wasn't he supposed to be hostage? But then, the mere presence of food distracted his thoughts and his eyes gave into the temptation to look at the plate in front of him. Yao watched as Arthur unlocked one of the chains on his right hand.

Yao just glaring at the fire to distract himself and leaned on the wall, turning his face to the corner of the wall again. Then his gaze lowered to the food; he couldn't deny that he was hungry, since he failed to eat dinner back in his own ship since the excuse of a pirate attacked them.

The whole room was silent and the crackling of the fireplace was the only sound present aside from the footsteps of Arthur walking through the room to get something.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Arthur questioned.

"Never." he replied.

Arthur just shrugged and threw himself on his, also an excuse for, a bed.

"Don't bother to escape. I'll kill you if you try. "The captain said sleepily.

Yao felt tired also. But he couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking of his crew and his parents. Would his parents save him?

"You'll die if you don't eat." Arthur said.

"I rather die than be here with you." Yao replied.

Arthur just laughed and walked over to the Chinese prince. The pirate lifted the plate up with one hand and took a spoonful of, what Yao saw as, slime that was on the plate, "Open your mouth." He commanded.

Yao widen his eyes, his cheeks lightly blushing from the fact that he was going to be fed by another man. Yao turned his head away from the pirate and kept his mouth shut. Arthur sighed and pulled out his gun; holding it up to Yao's head.

"Open your mouth." he commanded again. Yao knew he would not really like to die, but if he did eat this bastard's food, he would be showing a sign of weakness. Yao then heard a click. "I'm serious. Open your mouth!"

Yao hesitantly opened his lips slightly to the result of feeling a spoon being shoved in his mouth.

"Good boy." Arthur cooed.

Surprisingly the food was good and Yao continued to receive spoonfuls'.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Arthur's eyes shone with amusement as he fed Yao the last spoonful.

Yao blushed darker and looked away from the pirate. Arthur chuckled and stood up. "You're welcome, your highness."

oOoOo

The captain was asleep and Yao sighed in exhaustion and relief, now that the pirate was now asleep and won't be bothered with him. Now he was thinking of how will his parents will find him and how will he escape. "Is HK alright?" he thought to himself. Then he noticed that Arthur had forgotten to lock his right hand back up. Yao pulled a bobby pin out of his hair and desperately tried picking the lock on his left hand. He couldn't quite concentrate because he hadn't slept in two days. Finally hearing a successful click, Yao rubbed his left hand and worked on unlocking his legs; that went by fast. Yao stood up and made sure Arthur was still sleeping. He crept over to the door and peaked out. He was now free from the room. Now all he had to do is to escape from the ship. His legs started to lead him through the hall, and then he remembered the long boat that hung beside the ship. He carefully made his way to the top deck and looked around.

"Well, well. The hostage prince has escaped his prison." A familar voice growled. It was the pirate that had cut his neck. He smiled evilly. "The punishment is death." He laughed. The pirate dragged him to the side of the ship. Yao tried fighting back but it was useless. "Goodbye, prince." The pirate said and tossed Yao overboard. He hit the water screaming. The waves washed him under and for a while he couldn't breathe. Water filled his lungs. Blindly he tried to surface. After what seemed like ages, he reached the top and gasped for breath.

A pirate had seen what had happened and ran to Arthur's cabin.

"Cap'n come quick!" the young pirate yelled. Arthur groaned and sat up. "Who gave you the balls to awaken me?"

The pirate panted. "The prince! He fell overboard!"

"He what?" Arthur sprung up fast and rushed to the top deck.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he saw Yao drowning. He dived in.

oOoOo

"Prince, prince!" Arthur called worriedly. Yao opened his eyes to see the captain hovering over him. He coughed up a mixture of seawater and vomit. He closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOo

Yao awoke again and freely opened his eyes. He was wrapped in a blanket and lay on the haystack in the captain's room. Arthur was sitting beside him.

"Dammit you git!" Arthur yelled slapping Yao; causing him to cough. "We thought you were dead! You stopped breathing a couple times. Do you feel any better?" Arthur questioned lowering his tone.

Yao didn't reply.

Arthur sighed and stood up. "How in the world did you fall overboard?"

Yao glared angrily at him. "I didn't fall. I was thrown."

Arthur stared at him. "Thrown?"

"By that stupid pirate that cut my neck, aru."

"Hue did this?" Yao looked at the wall and closed his eyes. Arthur then jumped to his feet. "I'll be back." He said reassuringly, but before he walked out the door, "What is your name, prince?"

"Yao." he answered back sharply.

"Yao." Arthur repeated and he ran down the hall and to the bunkhouse where Hue slept. It was day, but the pirates usually spent part of their day in bunkhouse. Arthur kicked the door open and walked inside. Hue sat on his bed. Arthur pulled him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Whoa, Captain. What is this all about?" Hue asked.

"You know what this is about." Arthur said and turned to the other pirates in the room. "Out." He ordered. The pirates left the room and Arthur turned to face Hue. The old man look scared.

"What is it, cap'n?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hue. I know you threw the prince overboard. You want him dead. He is not going to die, not in my presence. One more attempt and you die, Hue. You'll be beheaded. I need the prince alive; I need the money." Arthur said and turned to leave the room.

"Arthur, you've never been this protective of a hostage before. The prince means something to you, doesn't he? You like him, don't you?" Arthur turned around, shaking with anger.

"Don't push it, Hue. I can kill you and you know it."

"I PRACTICALLY RAISED YOU!" Hue roared. Arthur spun around and had his hand on Hue's neck.

"My father raised me to be the man I am now. You had nothing to do with it." He growled and left the room.


End file.
